role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HyenaMask
HyenaMask (ハイナマスク Hainamasuku) is a cyborg Nocturne with a hyena motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality In his original form, HyenaMask was a slow-minded and awfully unlucky worker, due to him often getting stuck with “crap” jobs and getting the shaft over and over, resulting in him either getting fired or quitting some jobs and move on to the next one. He was something of a jokester too, often pulling some pranks on others at their expense, which he did to make him feel better. In his cyborg form, HyenaMask retains some of his traits from his original form, but no taken to an extreme, as with his new power, super strength and CatMask by his side, HyenaMask is a wild, brute force to be reckoned with. HyenaMask as a cyborg also became somewhat sadist, laughing and taunting his opponents as he’s brutally beating them up. He can also be somewhat immature, as shown that he and MouseMask don't get along that well and really hates losing. He does get along well with FlyMask however and HoundMask, the latter of which considers him to be an honorary member of his. He also is implied to have a crush on Cuervo. History Backstory Not a whole lot is known about HyenaMask’s past. HyenaMask was born somewhere in Africa in his verse’ and was originally just a normal Nocturne with no special powers to speak of and worked in various odd jobs, ranging from working in a desk office to dishwasher to lab assistant. His life was rather normal for the most part, although he was terribly unlucky, often either getting fired from some jobs due to being slow or not careful enough. That all changed when he landed a new job one day, where he began working a group of villains, where there he met CatMask and the two quickly became friends. One day when making cyborgs for KumoMask, the machine creating cyborgs broke down and needed to be repaired, so HyenaMask volunteered to fix it. He did, but at that moment the machine began to do it’s work, zapping him and turning him into a cyborg into the process. As a cyborg now, he now is more powerful and hard to defeat and is a deadly threat. HyenaMask overall considers his new life as a cyborg to be an improvement. Debut: The Heat of Your Desire HyenaMask first appeared in RP where he appeared along with CatMask to stop Harvest. HyenaMask wrapped one of his chains around Harvest's arm and proceeded to let CatMask do the talking. When CatMask found Harvest to be of no worth, she ordered HyenaMask to kill him. HyenaMask roared and strangled Harvest. Harvest then tried to fight back, flying up and then swinging his scythe around before then Harvest released his chain only then to summon both chains against Harvest and grappled him in the neck, slamming Harvest against a couple building walls over and over repeatedly. Harvest coughed up some blood, before then HyenaMask jumped up and tackled Harvest, strangling him. Harvest then swung his scythe at HyenaMask, to which HyenaMask grabbed and started to bend. Harvest applied further force to the scythe. HyenaMask then grabbed Harvest's scythe and took it away and then crushing it with his bare hands. HyenaMask then lashed his chains against Harvest some more brutally before then finally going down and then reaching for Harvest's head; HyenaMask then choked Harvest before then finally with a brute force and pressure, he crushes Harvest's neck, killing him and snaps his neck. He then lifted up Harvest's battered body and then threw him down to the ground, finishing him. HyenaMask then laughing gassed the civilians on CatMask's orders. Afterwards, CatMask noted that they found someone of note in the newspapers and decided to go after him, HyenaMask followed on. The Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, Rise!! HyenaMask reappeared in Santa Rosa, California along with his partner, CatMask as there they had finally found FlamingoMask, along with Machine G. CatMask then ordered HyenaMask to go "get his attention" and then HyenaMask quickly sprang into action. HyenaMask briefly attacked in the city by blowing up a few buildings which quickly got FlamingoMask's attention. As FlamingoMask flew down to investigate, HyenaMask shot out one his chains and wrapped them around one of his arms, then reeling him towards himself, intent on giving him a savage beating. HyenaMask stomped on FlamingoMask and then threw him against several walls, causing FlamingoMask to bleed shadows. HyenaMask charged towards FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at HyenaMask (twice) both times had no effect on HyenaMask, much to FlamingoMask's surprise. HyenaMask whipped one of his chains at FlamingoMask again, followed up by repeatedly punching at him; although this time FlamingoMask punched back hard as well. YetiMask then joined in on the fight to help FlamingoMask, but both hero Shadowbloods had to be careful, as then HyenaMask began to spray Laughing Gas up in the air. Once HyenaMask ceased the gas, he then whipped his chains at both FlamingoMask and YetiMask, hurting them. As YetiMask repeatedly slashed his zweihänder against HyenaMask's chains, HyenaMask then decided a new tactic. HyenaMask then began to roller dash and run over his two opponents. YetiMask put an end to HyenaMask's spin dash attack by slashing his blade against HyenaMask's chest, stopping him---however HyenaMask was still up and ready. HyenaMask retaliated by beginning to repeatedly bash his fists down against the ground---causing earthquake like disruptions. FlamingoMask then got his head back in the game and smacked his Wrecking Flail against HyenaMask; YetiMask and FlamingoMask were beginning to change the tide of the battle. YetiMask then roundhouse kicked against HyenaMask, followed up by FlamingoMask's Flamingo Dive attack, sending HyenaMask back. HyenaMask got back up, but then he heard police sirens coming in. HyenaMask took his leave and then ran, retreating for now. However, HyenaMask was far from over, as this was only the beginning of what was to come.... The Cat Creeps HyenaMask reappeared briefly towards the end of the RP where he reunited with CatMask and MouseMask, cackling wickedly as he arrived on cue. He also announced his name during his, CatMask's and MouseMask's roll call for their introduction of the Chaos Shadowblood Triumvirate. HyenaMask then got ready to battle FlamingoMask's forces. Triple Devil Strategy HyenaMask was the first one to attack overall, as he lashed out one of his chains and wrapped them around him as he flew up, intent on slamming him down to the ground. Goju then arrived and blasted at him however, angering HyenaMask, so HyenaMask threw him at Goju. HyenaMask then charged at both of his opponents like an oncoming train, to which Goju then punched at his gut. HyenaMask wasn't phased by it much however and then delivered an equally powerful punch against Goju's gut as well. As Goju then fired some atomic fireballs at HyenaMask, HyenaMask tanked them at first, before getting hit in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. Goju then slashed at HyenaMask's back repeatedly, sending some sparks flying off of HyenaMask's back. SaberMask then joined in on the fight, grabbing by HyenaMask's chains and then stabbing his claws against HyenaMask's sides, causing him to bleed shadows. HyenaMask retaliated by slamming his fists down to the ground, sending out Seismic Waves against both Goju and SaberMask. Goju then fired his Atomic Blaster against HyenaMask next, sending HyenaMask flying off of his feet and crashing against a brick wall. HyenaMask got back up and then threw the brick wall against Goju, which hurt Goju, but Goju was still determined. HyenaMask then begin laughing crazily and rammed against Goju with his Spin Dash repeatedly. Having enough, Goju then blasted his Atomic Breath down at HyenaMask as he was in Spin Dash, blasting at him hard. As HyenaMask lay on the ground, Goju then began to beat down on HyenaMask, punching at his chest. HyenaMask still wouldn't give though and then sprayed up his Laughing Gas in the air, effecting both Goju and SwanMask. While Goju was laughing, HyenaMask then punched at Goju at his gut, then continued his assault. Goju in retaliation, despite still laughing, managed to fire his eye beams against HyenaMask's ground, causing an explosion around him and sending HyenaMask back. HyenaMask then regrouped with CatMask and MouseMask, as now was the time to activate the Shadow Typhoon. HyenaMask joined his associates and the three evil Shadowbloods then took up in the sky, spinning around and around in their Shadow Typhoon. The three together much damage, but were soon stopped by SaberMask's Eagle form's Double Wind Slash, defeating them finally. HyenaMask retreated soon along with CatMask and MouseMask when CatMask opened a portal for them to escape too back to their base. As the three made it back to the Shadowland Cave, CobraMask greeted them and seemed to show disappointment in their failure. HyenaMask was the first one to realize CobraMask called them back there and was the first to kneel to him. Regardless, CobraMask punished HyenaMask and the other two by delivering a agonizing strain against them. CobraMask then told HyenaMask, CatMask and MouseMask that they would have to retake their training and that he would take care of FlamingoMask instead then. Eight Legged Killer HyenaMask was later sent (along with his partner CatMask) to bring KumoMask back to the Shadowland Cave, as requested by CobraMask. As he arrived at San Jose, there he found the abandoned building where KumoMask was hiding at and headbutted against a brick wall, allowing him and CatMask a way in. Once inside, CatMask found KumoMask. HyenaMask recognized KumoMask as the guy who made him a cyborg to begin with and thanked him, wanting to shake his hands, but found out that KumoMask's hands were covered in blood, so he couldn't at the time. KumoMask stated then he accepted their invitation to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, but not before having some fun first, which HyenaMask was fine with doing first. When KumoMask began kidnapping people, HyenaMask appeared to stop Goju, FlamingoMask and Robo Lass from stopping KumoMask. However this time the three were more savvy to his tactics. After he grappled his chains onto both Goju and FlamingoMask's legs, Goju then fired a barrage of atomic blasts against HyenaMask, briefly blinding him. HyenaMask let go off Goju because of this and blindly swung around FlamingoMask at first before then losing him as well. With him now being distracted, Robo Lass fired Arctic Gust at HyenaMask, blowing him away and for good measure, Goju fired down his Atomic Blaster Ray down at him. CatMask wasn't impressed and told HyenaMask to get back up, which he was doing anyways. Soon HyenaMask came back up to assist KumoMask and chiefly fought against Robo Lass. After Robo Lass used Ice Bash against HyenaMask, HyenaMash then slashed his claws against Robo Lass, hurting her. Robo Lass hen activated her shield, to which HyenaMask repeatedly bashed against to try to smash it, but to no avail. Once HyenaMask took a quick break, Robo Lass then through her shield at HyenaMask's feet, sending him rolling over. HyenaMask then attempted to do one last charge against the three heroes, but was then halted by Robo Lass's Avanlanche attack, giving Goju enough time to grab him by the chains and throw him off course, sending HyenaMask flying aways. After KumoMask retreated, so did he and CatMask teleported them all back to the Shadowland Cave. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 1 HyenaMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was summoned forth by CobraMask once again, along with CatMask and MouseMask to go seek RaccoonMask, as he had returned to them. HyenaMask did as she told and then went out with his comrades. Feel the Pain! The Overbearing RaccoonMask Pt. 2 HyenaMask reappeared along with CatMask and MouseMask to assist RaccoonMask. HyenaMask found RaccoonMask at the park eating garbage and then went over to him, greeting him. During the fight with RaccoonMask against FlamingoMask, Goju and SaberMask, HyenaMask came in and wrapped one of his chains around SaberMask's neck, intent on choking him. SaberMask was savvy enough however to yank HyenaMask's chain and brought him down to him, then roundhouse kicking him against the face. HyenaMask then bolted back up and then punched both fists against SaberMask. HyenMask staggered back a bit; he rubbed his mask a bit, before then punching hard at SaberMask's chest in anger, sending SaberMask crashing through several walls. SaberMask then fired out a dark beam of energy at HyenaMask, sending him against a wall. As HyenaMask got back up, he picked up a bus and hurled it at SaberMask. SaberMask managed to climb ontop of the bus though with his claws and then leaped off of it, then leaping up and performing a drop kick against HyenaMask. However--HyenaMask then grabbed SaberMask by the legs and slammed him down. SaberMask then dug his claws into HyenaMask and then slammed him down to the ground, creating a crater as he was slammed. HyenaMask howled in pain and then fired his Laughing Gas at SaberMask. SaberMask then unleashed a new pair of claws, before they then formed a fist, flying straight at HyenaMask. HyenaMask was then hit by the fist and it exploded on him, defeating him. HyenaMask then later retreated and met back at the Shadowland Cave, along with RaccoonMask. A Hollow Epilogue of Sorts HyenaMask briefly appeared in the RP to greet ChameleonMask, FlyMask and the Shadelinqs. Judgement of the Darkness Pharoah HyenaMask reappeared to assist PharaohMask in detaining FlamingoMask, who had been captured. He also accidentally hit RaccoonMask with one of his chains while laughing at his (RaccoonMask's joke). Later on when FlamingoMask woke up, HyenaMask whipped his chains against to wake him up and to further use to beat down on him for PharaohMask's interrogation. Following further into the interrogation, SaberMask and his forces then arrived to free FlamingoMask. CoyoteMask then came in and fired shots at HyenaMask; to which HyenaMask then fought him off. As the two battled some more, CobraMask transported both SaberMask's forces and PharaohMask and HyenaMaks outside of the Shadowland Cave, due to him not wanting the heroes to find out their exact location. CoyoteMask and HyenaMask's fight continued however, with HyenaMask using his brute strength up against CoyoteMask's Shadow Guns. It was a fierce fight, with CoyoteMask taking in a lot of pain due to HyenaMask's chains and claws, but CoyoteMask managed to do a lot of damage against HyenaMask as well, causing him to bleed shadows. KappaMask and PteraMask also assisted CoyoteMask, the former slashing his blade against HyenaMask and PteraMask bombarding Ptera Missiles against HyenaMask, sending off sparks at him. HyenaMask still wouldn't give however and then repeatedly punched at the ground, creating seismic waves. CoyoteMask continued to fire out more rounds of bullets at HyenaMask, and even managed to thrawt HyenaMask's attempt on choking him (CoyoteMask) and KappaMask with his chains. CoyoteMask then blasted at HyenaMask's face with his bullets, defeating HyenaMask. HyenaMask then rolled over and used Shadow Manifest, retreating. Ghostly Activity HyenaMask appeared near a farm along with ChameleonMask where he came to help recruit GhostMask into their ranks. At first he came in there, grinning and cackling as usual, up until he met up with GhostMask and his ghosts and got the chills. Made worse was when Hollow Discidia showed up and got into brief combat with the Shadowbloods, barring ChameleonMask. He was easily defeated in this one, due to the fact he was taken by surprise and didn't know how to combat against a ghost properly. Soon he, GhostMask and ChameleonMask took off to the Shadowland Cave, to which HyenaMask then had to sit down. SkunkMask's Last Chance HyenaMask was one of the few Brotherhood of Nocturne members to watch SkunkMask spying on FlamingoMask from the view of his camera. SaberMask vs. ScorpionMask HyenaMask appeared to cheer on ScorpionMask in the RP, fist pumping and praising the hell out of ScorpionMask. Try Not To Forget! HyenaMask was later deployed to go recruit DungBeetleMask I by CobraMask's orders, due to CobraMask being busy. HyenaMask laughed and gladly took off to Chicago. Meanwhile, DungBeetleMask I then continued his rampage, continuing to make everyone in Chicago forget. People were seen all over town doing things that they shouldn't be doing or doing things wrong, with jets flying around all wrong and food lines piling up as well as librarians putting away books all wrong....and people not brushing their teeth right. HyenaMask then appeared to DungBeetleMask I and offered him a chance of recruitment with the Brotherhood and to continue wrecking the place. DungBeetleMask I readily accepted and then the two Nocturnes then continued wreaking havoc. As they rampaged some more, Commander Booker and Flamingo Squadron came to reprehend HyenaMask and DungBeetleMask I. HyenaMask mainly fought off IkaMask (specifically Supercharged IkaMask). He gave Supercharged IkaMask a hard time at first, with the two evenly matched, until MoleMask came and distracted him with his dirt powers (more accurately ineffectively hitting him with a boulder), to which Booker then bombarded his bullets at HyenaMask. After some more fighting, HyenaMask then regrouped with DungBeetleMask I and the two then turned into their roller ball forms and caused mayhem. The two were then defeated by SquidMask's Bone White Overdrive power and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam (twice), defeating the two. HyenaMask and DungBeetleMask I then appeared back at the Shadowland Cave. The Flamingo of Justice vs. the Bear of Devastation HyenaMask made a cameo in the RP where he watched on along with DungBeetleMask I and FlyMask. FlamingoMask Died! LobsterMask Dies Too!! HyenaMask appeared in the RP briefly when he cheered on and celebrated along with the other Nocturnes on FlamingoMask's apparent death at the Shadowland Cave. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask! HyenaMask appeared in the RP where he along with the other Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were shocked at CobraMask's apparent demise and RaccoonMask taking control. While he didn't appear later in the arc, he did eventually find out that RaccoonMask had actually overthrew CobraMask at first and heard about CobraMask's return and RaccoonMask's demise. The Brotherhood Goes To Vegas HyenaMask, FlyMask and MouseMask, all three longing for more work all agreed to go along with VixenMask at Las Vegas to help assist in her plan. Las Vegas Deathtrap WIP Abilities & Weapons Cyborg Form= HyenaMask's more well known and permanent form; HyenaMask in his cyborg state is not only far more stronger but also far more durable. * Unbreakable Chains: HyenaMask’s trademark weapons, HyenaMask has chains around his arms that he can use to whip, strangle, coil or choke his opponents. True to their name, the chains cannot be broken and are nearly indestructible. They are strong enough to break weaker weapons as well. They can also act similar to tentacles and can tangle on his opponents. When not in use, they will wrap around the lower portions of HyenaMask's arms. * Laughing Gas: HyenaMask can spray a misty stream of gas from his mouth that can send people into uncontrollable fits of laughter. * Enhanced Strength: HyenaMask is incredibly strong, being able to break apart buildings, cars, concrete and steel with ease and can deliver powerful punches that essentially create shockwaves. He is also able to handle against several opponents all at once without a sweat. He is even capable of lifting up heavy objects that are far bigger than him and can throw still at fast speed, such as boulders or brick walls. He is also capable of smashing through a brick wall by simply headbutting against it. * Seismic Waves: HyenaMask an deliver seismic waves when repeatedly punching the ground, which are capable of creating disruptive earthquakes. * Spin Dash: HyenaMask can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to run over, hit and run against his enemies. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: HyenaMask is excellent at hand-to-hand combat, being precise, swift and machine-like in combat. * Enhanced Durability: HyenaMask also is very durable. * Resistance: HyenaMask is completely unfazed by most energy attacks. Fire attacks will not harm him, neither will light or electrical attacks. * Claws: HyenaMask has sharp claws that he can use to slash at his opponents repeatedly. * Shadow Typhoon: A synchronous attack that HyenaMask can perform along with MouseMask and CatMask. In order to do this attack, the three must leap in the air and hold each others hands. They will them begin to spin around and around in the air like a spinning top, creating hurricane strong winds and making an energy barrier around themselves that will deflect energy blasts back against their foes. The longer they use this attack however, the more energy will deplete from themselves. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturne members appear to be capable of using, HyenaMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. |-|Original Form= HyenaMask's original form. * Regular Abilities: In his original form, HyenaMask had no real special abilities to speak of. Weaknesses * Slow-Witted: HyenaMask isn’t a moron, but can be slow-witted. * Confusion: If confused, HyenaMask can take a while to get it and to snap out of confusion. Roar HyenaMask's laughs/roars are the same as actual hyenas. Trivia * HyenaMask is the first cyborg Nocturne to appear and is also the second member of the enigmatic Brotherhood of Nocturnes to appear. Finally, he is the first member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be fought. * He is the first member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be shown killing someone on-screen. In this case, he killed off Harvest. * He is one of the few known Nocturnes to not wear a hood, though this probably due to his long and wily hair being unable to contain such and his wild behavior. * Although his design is chiefly based off of that of a hyena, he was also partially based off Kinkotsuman from Kinnikuman. * Prior to being hyena-themed, HyenaMask was originally conceived as being jackal-themed. * Out of all of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members, he is the one who speaks the least, often just saying only short, simple sentences or saying his name. This could be due to a setback caused by his cyborgification, but this isn't totally known. It's also likely he simply chooses not to speak often. * Most of the early Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were based off of the seven deadly sins. HyenaMask was meant to represent sloth. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Original Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs